kingdoms_of_hycalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost and the Damned
The Lost and the Damned "DELIVER US! DELIVER US FROM DAMNATION!" The Lost and the Damned form the majority of the Undead that infest and plague the world of the Living: while most of them are far from threatening, it is hordes of skeletons and reanimated heeps of flesh that terrify the mortals - as not only are these opponents immune to hunger, exhaustion or fear, but they are also unnaturally resilient. The Lesser Ones The Damnaturi - as classified in the Codex Monstrum of the Templar Hunters, are one of the lowest level of Undead, usually forming the rank and files of Necromantic Cabal armies or Noxfere Dark Crusades. While alone they are weak, their real potential emerges when they swarm in hordes and multitudes. Skeleton Hordes The favored servants of both novice and master necromancers, Skeletons stalk the world of the living with their rattling bones: the ancient dead heeds the tainted call of Necromancers, who trap the souls of the departed to animate these clattering servants. Despite lacking intellect or any memory of their former selves, reanimated Skeletons can be frightening warriors if armed and in hordes - but can also carry out errands for their Undead master. Zombie Swarms The easiest to bind and summon, Zombies are decaying corpses brought back to life. As their death is recent, once reanimated a Zombie is still very aware of its origins - but the Necromancer master knows very well to suppress any will from its servants - thus, the soul within is trapped, lucid and tortured by their unnatural, and often unjust, punishment. Zombies are very well known for their resilience against physical attacks - forming proper advancing walls of decaying flesh that must be stabbed several times in order to be destroyed. Harrowed Hosts The world is roamed by many rogue souls and spirits that have been denied eternal rest and doomed to be hunted by the hounds of Death. Skilled Necromancers know how to summon these flayed and tormented spirits, and throw their rage at their foe: mortals fall limp, their bodies stripped of life and cold as Harrowed Hosts pass unharmed through their foe's physical weapons. While hard to master, the Harrowed Spirits are an extremely dangerous minion to bind - but at the same time, binding a Host is an act of cruelty, as they believe to act on their free will but are actually manipulated by their summoners. The Greater Ones The Anathemini are souls of heroes forced to commit atrocities by their Masters. While extremely hard to bind and control, sometimes even prone to rebelling against their summoner if not tamed, the Anathemini are frightening opponents as they live up to their heroic deeds. The Returned More often than not, death is the most merciful destiny for the Templars and Champions that challenge the forces of Evil, for there is no fate crueler than that of joining the ranks of the Returned: shackled back to their bodies and engraved with curses by a grudgeful necromancer, the once heroic warrior is destroyed little by little as his master forces atrocities against their creeds and oaths. The results are retinues of awe-inspiring warrior in ebon armors, sworn to defend their master. Amidst the Returned, there are Kings, Princes and Noble warriors who usually cover the rank of Returned Champions, and their weapons and abilities match their rank.